<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pectin by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155494">Pectin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apples, Autumn, Cooking, Gen, Internal Monologue, Pre-Slash, Trick or Treat: Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne needs some help getting a bumper crop of apples peeled and cooked.  Diana lends a hand, which makes Anne wonder if something more might be in the offing for them both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Barry &amp; Anne Shirley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pectin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts">Rina (rinadoll)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole room smells of milled apples when Diana arrives with a thick book tucked under her arm.  “I see the harvest has finally come in,” she says, and pulls a crunchy, bright red maple leaf from her dark hair.</p><p>Anne gave her a saucy grin and huffed a breath, rubbing her lower back.  “I feel as if the trees will never stop yielding,” she admitted.  “I have apple cakes in the oven for Rachel and a pie planned for your mother.”</p><p>“And what of Gilbert?” asks Diana.  She’s already grabbed an apron, one checked with white and pink, and begun to tie it across her middle.</p><p>“I’ll give him the cores,” said Anne.</p><p>“Oh, you mustn’t!” said Diana said, taking Anne at her word.  Her best friend smiled and handed her a beautiful, bright red, highly perfumed apple and then a knife to peel it with.  </p><p>“You’ll never know unless we finish peeling these!  I have sauce to jar for supper tonight, and then everything else goes in to boil and strain for jelly.  If I’m lucky I won’t have to think about anything else for Christmas – just pass out some jars and have fun visiting while I tell tales by the fire.”</p><p>“Oh Anne,” Diana sighed.  It was a soft tisk-ing sound, something that barely registered as disapproval.  “Someday Gil will win your approval.</p><p>Anne doubted it, but she didn’t say anything else.  Instead she got Diana to work peeling and coring all those apples, so Anne could mush them into a sauce that would accompany tonight’s golden and fat-crackled pork roast.  </p><p>It was so good to have Diana here, taking her mind off of Gilbert, making her feel warm and at ease.  </p><p>It was easier to be around her than anyone.  As the scents of cinnamon and ginger rose from Anne’s big iron pot, she vowed to think upon that more.  Perhaps when apple season was over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>